


The One World Difference Spell

by Fangirlingeveryday



Series: One World's Diffrence [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Crossdressing, Human Isaac, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlingeveryday/pseuds/Fangirlingeveryday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac wants to know how his life would be if he was never abuse and his father was a loving man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Practice Makes Perfect

It all started when Stiles found out his mother was a practicing Wiccan. He wanted to try but he knew the others would be overly supportive since it had to do with his mom and so Isaac sat with him. They sat on his bed trying to figure out pronunciations and uses of the different spells when they came across it. “The One World Difference Spell?” Stiles read off.

 

“That sounds interesting. Let me see.” Isaac said and took the tomb. “In this spell the person how is having the spell cast on them chooses one particular moment in their life and how it would be changed. The cast, whom cannot cast this spell on themselves, will draw a pentagram on the participant as they explain.” 

 

“Once the spell has been cast the person will collapse as they enter their chosen universe.” Stiles snatched the book back and looked at the next part. “Though the participant will seem unchanged they are actually trapped in the mind of their other self. Seeing their memories, acting as them, excreta until the spell is undone of one of them dies.”

 

“You wanna try it?” Isaac’s eyes shined with something Stiles never seen pointed at him. “Please.” Stiles was frozen in place. Isaac was letting his emotions speak through his eyes and it was new for him. Isaac hated being as vulnerable as this, his feelings flickering across his eyes, but Stiles was human and couldn’t just know.

 

“Wh-Never mind. So what about the blo-” Isaac pieced the tip of his own index finger with a roll of his eyes. “Right. You actually trust me not to fuck this up? I mean it’s me. What if I get nervous and miss pronounce something? Or forget to undo it? Or, or, o-”

 

“Believe it or not, Stiles, you are actually good at magic especially for someone so new. Yeah I trust you to do this as much, hell even more than a fully trained witch.” With that the spell began. “When I was an infant I had a twin sister she died of S.I.D.S. I want to go to the night she died in a world where she lived.”

 

Stiles almost forgot to cast the spell when Isaac spoke, almost. “Qua oblata potestate praecipio vitae caelum, infernum, et ubique in inter. Accipite hanc animam electum mundo spirituum ordines sequi te postulo.” He said and the pentagram drawn on Isaac’s wrist glowed as he fell back.


	2. A New World

When Isaac woke up he became aware of a warm arm slung over him stomach and firm body pressed to his back. He also noticed they were both naked. Suddenly his mind exploded with the memories. _Scott coming home to the apartment he shared with him; them studying in his room; making out on the bed; having sex; cleaning up and cuddling._

 

“Moring, baby. What you thinking about?” Scott asked while nuzzling him. Isaac sighed and squirmed closer to his, _a memoir of a proposal flashed_ , fiancé. “Don’t you have to go to the bathroom?” He laughed as he sat up to give Isaac a kiss.

 

“Mhm, how about I go pee and then we have sex.” The words came of Isaac’s mouth as he pulled Scott down. “That sounds nice, doesn’t it babe?” He asked through a bevy of heated kisses.

 

“Yeah it does but its 4 p.m. and we’re going over to your parents for dinner at 6:30 and your dad will say something if we show up with wet hair. Plus he already hates me.” Scott stood and walked to their closet as _happy memories of his over-protective father_. “Why do we have to go to your family’s house every other Sunday?”

 

“First of all my dad doesn’t hate you he just wants to make sure I’m happy and safe with you.” Scott opened his mouth. “And no it doesn’t matter that you’re a werewolf I mean Camden and Cora have been together longer that we have.” _Images of his older brother and Cora whizzed by in his head._ “Secondly I happen to like seeing my family on Sundays.”

 

“I know, it just makes me nervous. I mean your dad never says anything just sits there giving judging looks. Even the Sheriff isn’t as intense when he has dinner with Derek.” Scott climbed back onto the bed and nuzzled close to Isaac. “Do you have rehearsal on Monday?” _Drama Club, audition, getting the lead._

 

“I have rehearsal all week until Friday. The plays this weekend.” Isaac said and got up to go to the bathroom. “And my dad’s going to be more worried with Leo that you tonight.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Scott wore the dress shirt and jean Isaac picked out, as usual, as they pulled up. Isaac wore a powder blue blouse with ruffles and a knee length white skirt and blue ballet flats. “How do you two do that?” Scott said while looking at the porch. Sure enough there was his twin, Ellie, in a pink version of his outfit. Her hazel eyes shined as she waved to him.

 

“I don’t know.” He said and walked up to his sister. “Hey El.” Isaac wrapped his sister and they simultaneously kissed each other on the cheek. “Leo, are you a bit nervous?” He asked and hugged the nodding boy. “You aren’t the first werewolf to come to dinner nor the first Hale, so don’t be nervous.”

 

Isaac walked in the house beside his twin talking about their life lately. “Hi Mommy, Hi Daddy.” He said and hugged his mother getting a kiss on his cheek. Next he hugged his father and was given a kiss on the top of the head. Isaac turned to watch Scott awkwardly shake hands with his father.

 

“We’re having Salmon with asparagus and Alfredo for dinner.” His mother said with a clap and self-satisfied smile. “Camden and Cora set up the table for us so the least you could is eat before the food gets cold.”

 

They ate dinner I relative silence until Isaac’s father addressed Scott. “So McCall is Isaac still trying to convince you to turn him into a werewolf?” He asked without ever taking his eyes off Leo. He waited for Scott to stop chocking to answer with a smirk.

 

“Yes sir.” Scott said with a rough voice before clearing his throat. “But like I said before I want to wait until we’re a little bit older for him to decide because we are still young and this is a lifelong diction. I don’t want him to regret it.” This earned a nod of approval from his father and a small smile.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

“Your dad nearly gave me a heart attack with that.” Scott said and pushed the door open for him. Isaac snickered at the other’s statement, _him saying that countless times pops up,_ and rolled his eyes. He felt Scott move behind him and wrap his arms around his waist. “What’s so funny?”

 

“You, you worrisome little puppy.” Isaac squealed as Scott picked him up. “Scott! Put me down!” He yelled as his fiancé carried him to their bedroom and held him so he could step off on to the bed. He turned around and sat on the edge of the bed. “Baby, come here.”

 

Scott obediently walked to him and buried his face in his neck. Isaac sighed and groaned as Scott nipped and sucked and licked his neck. He whined when the tanner boy pulled back to pull of his blue top. Scott kneeled down and took off his shoes and Isaac’s flats. “Scoot up to the middle of the bed.”

 

Isaac smiled and wiggled back making sure his skirt slid down too. “Good boy, now take the pesky skirt off too.” Scott ordered undoing his own shirt and pants while staring at Isaac. He pushed the front of the skirt down and moaned. Then swiveled his hips and pushed it as far down as he could. 

 

Scott grabbed the bottom of the material and pulled it the rest of the way off. “Baby, I need you so bad. Come on touch me.” Isaac whined and spread his legs as Scott climbed up his body. Instinctively Isaac wrapped his arm around Scott’s neck and kissed him. He dragged his hands down Scott’s back until he reached his boxers.

 

“Do you want me to take them off?” Scott asked and got a whimper in response. “Just them or do you want these off too?” He hooked his finger under the flimsy women’s underwear. Isaac whined and rolled his hips causing them to rub together. “You’re so fucking sexy, you know that?”

 

“Scott please stop teasing me.” Isaac panted as Scott moved down to his chest. “Plea-Ah fuck.” He moaned as Scott took a nipple in his mouth and sucked. “Scott.” He sighed when said boy slipped his underwear off. “’Om ‘ere.” He slurred and pulled Scott up to his mouth for a sloppy kiss. 

 

Isaac squeaked when he felt slicked fingers at his perineum and moaned. They slipped back and circled his entrance. “Do you wanna fuck yourself on my fingers, baby?” Scott teased when Isaac bucked back before pushing two in. Isaac throw his head back when the finger twisted and curved.

 

“Oh fuck! Scott, more, more please babe.” He begged and pushed down on to the fingers. “Nuh yea.” Isaac moaned when he got what he asked for. He could feel Scott’s eyes on him, watching him fuck himself on his fingers, but he couldn’t care less. “S-Scott fuck me, fuck me please.” He whispered.

 

“Hm, what was that baby? What do you want?” Scott asked and bit the side of his neck. Isaac whined and rolled back against his fingers. “Come on baby, can’t give you what you want unless you ask for it.” Isaac grunted in frustration knowing the other heard him. “Isaac.” Scott nipped the underside of his jaw.

 

“Scott fuck me! Please babe I want you inside me so bad! I wanna cum from your cock ramming in to orgasm! Please, please fuck me!” He screamed tired of the feeling of being so close but not enough. Isaac whimpered at the loss of contact when Scott pulled out his fingers. “Yes, finally.” He hissed when Scott lined his cock up to Isaac’s opening.

 

“Come on, baby, relax so I can give you what you want.” Scott soothed while stroking Isaac’s side. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out. “Okay.” Isaac barely heard before the head was pushed in. Scott tensed and pushed in the rest of the way with a pained look. “Fuck it’s hard not to just pound into you’re tight, hot, little ass.”

 

“Scott, nugh, move. Come on fuck me.” Isaac said and locked his legs around him. Scott rolled his hips and smiled at Isaac’s moan. “Baby please.” Scott pulled back until just the tip was left and pushed back in. “Fuck, so good.” Isaac panted while digging his nails into Scott’s neck and back.

 

“Want me to go a little faster, right?” Scott said and speed up his pace. “Is it good, baby? You like my cock buried in your ass don’t you? You like when I pin you to the mattress and fuck you ‘til you can’t remember your own name.” He said and started thrusting harder. “Say my name, come on, and let everybody know who fucks you so good.”

 

“Oh my God, Scott! Gah you feel so good! Come on, fuck me with everything you got, fill me up baby!” Isaac screams and pushes back against the trusts that keep getting harder. He felt a hand slip in between them and wrap around his cock. It only took two pumps to have him orgasming. “Scott!”

 

“Isaac.” Scott growled and bit into his shoulder. He continued pushing into Isaac as he came. Scott kissed the bite mark on his shoulder before nuzzling into the crock of his neck with a content sigh. “Do you wanna get in the shower or just clean up?”


	3. Nice Homecoming

The next day they woke up to an alarm. Isaac groaned when Scott got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. He rolled off the bed and stretched. Walking over to the vanity, Isaac checked his phone. “Hey Scott when are you guys planning on telling Danny everything because his and Jackson got in another fight!” He called over the running water.

 

Scott walked in with his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. “After practice today.” He said around his toothbrush. Isaac nodded and sent a text to his friend before heading to the bathroom. As he went pee he hears Scott spit into the sink. He washed his hands while Scott swished the minty liquid in his mouth. He spit and gave Isaac a peck on the cheek.

 

Isaac brushed his teeth and rinsed his mouth as Scott shaved beside him. Isaac waxes so it stays way longer. “Don’t forget to rinse the sink.” He said and walked back into the bed room. Scott came in once Isaac had dressed in a simple blue dress and white sandals. Isaac sat down at his vanity and started putting on his make-up. When he stood again Scott was dressed and sitting on the bed.

 

“Ready to go?” Scott said and held out his arm. The school day was uneventful until lunch. They were sitting at a table with Stiles, Leo, Ellie, Lydia, Allison, and Jackson. Danny had chosen to sit with others from the lacrosse team when the foreign exchange student stopped him. Everyone’s eyes turned to Jackson as he tensed.

 

“Just because I had a fight with my boyfriend doesn’t mean I’m going to cheat on him.” Danny said loudly and looked the boy up and down. “Especially not with you, now for the hundredth time, leave me alone.” And with that he sat down, leaving the foreign boy muttering to himself. A couple minutes later Jackson stood up and went over to the table.

 

“The three of you can hear what going on so talk.” Allison said and pointed at Scott, Leo, and Stiles. _Derek turned Stiles over the summer._ They narrated Danny’s reluctance to wait for an explanation and Jackson’s near begging for him to wait. “One more day and Danny probably was going to dump him for it.” Allison said as the two boys hugged.

 

Lunched ended quickly, classes were boring, rehearsal went perfectly. Isaac now stood against his and Scott’s car as his boyfriend and Jackson explained _everything_ to Danny. He saw the other human look at him in disbelief and he smiled and shrugged. Danny didn’t have a werewolf as a babysitter growing up so it’s more shocking to him Isaac would guess.

 

Suddenly he saw a flash of light from his wrist and the world went black.

 

“There.” Stiles’ voice said even though everything was still black. “He _should_ be our Isaac.”

 

“ _Should!_ ” Scott growled and Isaac opened his eyes. He was back in the McCall’s bed room. He huffed and sat up. He glared at Stiles and then Scott. “Hey are you okay? This is Isaac, right?” Scott said and shifted nervously. Isaac groaned and flopped back on the bed.

 

“You suck I wasn’t even there for two whole days.” Isaac said. Scott beamed and flopped on top of Isaac. He pulled the Beta into a hug and nuzzled close to him. “Get off of me you big puppy.” Isaac laughed and rolled them over. Without thinking he pushed their lips together but instead of push him away Scott rolled them back over.


End file.
